Creciendo Contigo
by crisdj
Summary: Historia en donde vemos desde el desarrollo de Nessie hasta algunos meses despues de haber nacido. *Gracias por sus buenos comentarios ahora se viene el capitulo *Entre atreverse y no poder evitarlo* 11/03/09
1. Pateando

_Darme cuenta_

Creo que pateé algo duro.

¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo sed!

¿Que soy? ¿Donde estoy? Acaso ¿soy? ¿Existo? ¿Es posible existir, sin nada que sustente tu razón, tus pensamientos, tus instintos o tu hambre? No supe nada más.

La primera vez que abrí mis pequeños ojos, estaba todo muy oscuro, aunque venia perfectamente. ¿Era acaso eso normal? No tenia forma de saberlo. Miré lentamente para todos lados tratando de hacerme una idea en donde me encontraba. Había pocas cosas que estaban claras. Primero que todo, estaba sola. Segundo, me encontraba, rodeada de una membrana y al parecer por su consistencia era bastante dura. No sé donde me encuentro. Creo que recuerdo haber cerrado mis ojos. No supe más.

¡Tengo Hambre!

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, al oír un suave sonido, una suave voz y pude notar otra cosa que me llamó mucho más la atención. Estaba flotando, ¿pero en que? Es muy raro, pero parece que estoy creciendo de a prisa. La ultima, y creo que fue la primera, no recuerdo haber tenido manos, tenía algo así como un mitón, una simple imitación a una mano en formación. Huh. ¿¡En formación!? Realmente no entiendo esto. ¿Debería ser así? Entiendo partes a rato. ¿Es realmente necesario tan poco espacio para moverme? ¿Que pasaría si empujo un poco mas la membrana que me rodea, con mis manos? Le daré un intento. No supe nada más.

¡Tengo hambre!

La rabia que impulso ese último pensamiento, me hizo estirarme bruscamente, Y creo que volví a patear algo duro. Mhm. Ahora me puedo mover con más facilidad. Creo que ya entiendo un poco mejor. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, hay cambios significativos, en lo que soy. Fascinante. Creo que todo ese rollo de "en formación" era cierto. Creo que a pesar de todo, el reducido espacio en el que me encuentro, esta membrana ha ido incrementando su tamaño, acompañándome a lo largo de mi crecimiento. Interesante. Veo algo por ahí abajo. Serán mis pies. Me tratare de mover. Estaba por alcanzar uno de mis dedos del pie, cuando mi reducida estancia se movió bruscamente. Escuche una Trate de controlarme y de no causar ningún otro golpe. Tengo hambre. Me siento débil. Se me cierran los ojos.

¡Realmente tengo hambre!

Algo raro sucedía. ¡Wow! Mi hambre desaparecía. Me sentía fuerte, despierta, como nunca antes. Es como si mis peticiones de comida se hubieran realizado en voz alta. Así que así se sentía no tener hambre. Debo admitirlo. Me siento mucho mejor así.

Alguien habla. Me gusta esa voz. Que gracioso me resulta ese sonido es como si estuviera aquí para oírla una y otra vez, porque para ser franca, era todo lo que hacía en ese momento. Oír y, al parecer, reír. ¡Ay que susto! Noto algo distinto ahora. Algo que esta al otro lado de la membrana. ¿Que será? Una voz. Pero era distinta pero graciosamente, me resulta igual de agradable que la otra. ¡Ja ja! Que risa me da. Me da mucha risa esa otra voz. Ya lo entendía todo. Quise gritar "Gracias" a todo pulmón, pero me di cuenta que aun quedaba para eso. No podía gritar solo podía sentirme feliz, esperando que eso bastara para hacer feliz a mi madre que me estaba dando forma en su vientre. Te quiero mami. De ahora en adelante me moveré lo menos posible. No le haré mas daño. Lo siento mamá.

Cristóbal Deantas Luzzi, Capitulo 01 "Darme Cuenta"


	2. Voces

Creo que me quedé dormida de nuevo.

Ahora y no sabía porque escuchaba con más claridad otras voces. Son muy agradables, no tanto como la de mis padres claro, pero aun así me doy cuenta ahora de que siempre las he oído cerca de mis padres, deben de ser amigos. Espero tener amigos cunado esté afuera. Las voces ahora son más claras, o ¿Será que mis oídos están más desarrollados?

Encuentro fascinante no tener hambre ahora, pero ahora realmente me encuentro muy aburrida. ¿Que puedo hacer mientras?

Tratar de darme algunas vueltas aquí adentro suena a algo muy arriesgado. No quiero hacerle más mal al cuerpo de mi madre. Espero que una vez afuera, le pueda explicar que no era mi intención. Umm.

Nunca lo había pensado, pero… No. Definitivamente no. Mi madre seria incapaz de pensar eso. Pero había más voces. Ellos podían creerlo. No tenían como saberlo. ¿Creerán que le hago daño a mi madre? Eso es evidente, pero ¡No a propósito! Mejor me quedo muy quieta de ahora en adelante.

¿Cuanto tiempo me quedará aquí dentro? No debe ser mucho. Lo que alcanzo a ver de mi misma, se ve bastante bien. Uy! Tengo sueño.

¡Ay que ver!

¿Porque mi mami se mueve tan brusco? Para ser franca aquí el espacio se está agotando. Ya me queda muy poco espacio y parece que mi crecimiento no desacelera en lo más mínimo, al parecer no se detendrá. Me debe quedar poco tiempo aquí. ¿Como será afuera?

No me lo había preguntado. Mi mamá estará ahí fuera. Mi papa también. Eso ya es algo muy bueno. Tendré espacio para moverme sin hacerle daño a mi mamá, eso es otra cosa aún más buena. Me acomode levemente, ya que mi hombro se me estaba pegando a mi oído y me estaba molestando. De ahora en adelante trataré de no quedarme dormida nuevamente. Porque cada ves que lo hago...

No supe nada más.

Abrí mis parpados que claramente ahora ya cumplían su deber de dejar la luz fuera, ya que por primera vez dormí muy bien y me desperté por mi propia cuenta... ¡Que! ¿¡Me quedé dormida!? Rayos. Sabía que no tenía que suceder eso.

Como pude ser tan desprevenida. Espero no haber causado más daños. Ay. Aquí arriba se ve algo extraño. Parece que me moví sin querer mientras dormía y que golpeé con la cabeza esta vez. Ay. Parece que fue muy brusco. Lo siento.

Estaba claro, me había quedado dormida nuevamente. Demonios, tengo que aprender a controlar esto. No puedo quedarme dormida en cualquier minuto. Definitivamente el espacio se me está haciendo poco. Ya no puedo acomodarme más. No obstante sigo respirando normalmente, y puedo sentir el movimiento de mis dedos. Pero intentar realizar un movimiento más grande era prácticamente imposible sin estirar la membrana que me cubre, y dañar así a mi madre. No quiero hacerle mas daño. ¡Demonios! todo está tan apretado. Esto comienza a ser algo agobiante.

No tener libertad de movimiento siendo que cada partícula de mi cuerpo se quería poner a correr, o por lo menos estirarme. ¿Era mucho pedir? Mi cuerpo ya no entra aquí mamá. ¡Rayos! Piensa en algo feliz. ¡Eso es! Mantente distraída. Estar afuera y poder correr. Ver como es el exterior. Oír la dulce voz de mis padres. Ver con mis ojos como son. Poder moverme tranquilamente y no hacerle daño a mi madre. ¡Estrecho! Afuera. Exterior. La voz de mis padres. Sus caras. Moverme. ¡Muy estrecho! Afuera, correr, exterior, padres, caras, moverme. ¡Asfixiantemente estrecho! ¡Afuera, correr, padres, voz, caras, moverme!

¡Ay!

Me gustaría saber como es afuera. Oh oh. Me acabo de fijar en algo. La membrana que me rodeaba del comienzo de este apretado proceso ha dejado de crecer. Es podría significar… ¡Que felicidad! Me queda poco tiempo aquí. Ahora podré salir, y hablar con mi madre y mi padre y… ¡Ay! ¡Mamá, todo esta apretado aquí!

¿¡QUE FUE ESO!?


	3. Agonía

¡Rayos mama! Muévete menos. No ves, que….AY! Mamá! Ya me basta con el poco y nada de espacio que tengo ahora para que te muevas más de la…. ¡Ay!

Ya realmente no entiendo. ¡Ay! Mhm. Parece que no es mi mama lo que se esta moviendo…. Es algo aún peor. Es la membrana en si. ¿Que haré? ¿Significa que me queda poco por salir?

Esto es desagradable e incomodo. No puedo hacer nada. Cálmate me dije, relájate y distráete. Creo que me encuentro mirando hacia arriba, pero no podría decir con exactitud. Incomodidad.

Estaba logrando calmarme un poco cuando todo se transformo en agonía. Todo el líquido que me había estado rodeando a lo largo de este apresurado proceso, se comenzó a arremolinar torrentosamente y luego se tornó de un color oscuro y difuso. Asumo que ese color es el rojo. Todo esto se está haciendo desesperante.

El control de mi cuerpo parecía pertenecer a una persona externa a mi, ya que no lograba mantenerlo quieto y mis patadas se estaban volviendo incontrolablemente involuntarias y el daño que le estaba haciendo a mi madre era evidente. Lograba sentir mis manos y pies pegar en lugares duros y firmes. Lo siento mama, pero no puedo controlarlo.

No quiero hacerlo. Me quedaré quieta entonces. Una patada. ¡Rayos! No quiero hacerle esto al cuerpo de mí… Otra patada. ¡Demonios! ¡Mamá sácame de aquí! No aguanto más y no quiero hacerte más mal.

Pensaba que ya estaba viviendo lo peor, cuando algo se encendió en mí. Una alerta, un presentimiento muy malo. Y sin más, el peligro se hizo inminente cuando de pronto, todo este vertiginoso torrente, que ya nublaba mi visión, se comenzó a aglutinar y lentamente, comenzaba a cuajar, formando una pasta grasienta y espesa, en lugar del líquido en el que podía respirar tan fácilmente. Aún peor, esta masa amenazaba con introducirse es mis orificios nasales.

¿Porque está pasando esto? No entiendo nada. ¿Debería estar ya afuera y algo salió mal? ¡Me gustaría entenderlo ahora! ¡_Quiero_ saber que pasa ahora! Otra patada.

Sentía algo extraño en los ojos mientras trataba de no inspirar. Algo les sucedía ¿Que era? los sentía… hinchados, y doloridos. ¿Que será? Sin querer, un sentimiento de gran angustia me venció por completo y creo que fue la primera vez que lloré en mi vida, porque todo lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor mío me indicaba una sola cosa. Moriría.

Jamás conocería a mis padres ni al dañado cuerpo de mi madre. Desde afuera, llegaban sonidos fuertes y voces alborotadas, pero ya no las oía claramente, gracias esta pasta que se cuajaba en mis oídos. Ya extrañaba a la fuente de esas voces.

¿Era eso posible?

De pronto me hice consciente de que tenía algo duro dentro de mi boca. Algo o mas bien dicho una gran cantidad de ese "_algo_", que se alineaban en la parte superior e inferior de mi boca, y aparentemente eran filosos ¡Demonios!

La masa se cuajaba aun más rápidamente y amenazaba con endurecer por completo, logrando así algo imposible de respirar. Mi nariz ya no podía mantener todo esto afuera y solo se me ocurrió una idea. Para hacer un poco más de espacio es esta masa asquerosa, comencé a mascar y la única forma que podría haberlo hecho era con estos objetos que tenía adosado en mi boca. Así comencé una y otra ves. Engullía grandes pedazos y los cortaba con estas extrañas cosas que gracias a mi madre se habían desarrollado filosamente.

La sensación de satisfacción fue momentánea ya que el sabor era asqueroso y francamente horripilante y en poco tiempo se acabaría el espacio que tenía en _mi_ interior, y no podría tragar mas. Pero de todas formas funcionó de algo, ahora había un poco más de espacio, solo un poco mas.

¡Esto era imposible!

Ahora sentía un extraño mareo mientras lloraba y tragaba mas de esta masa, pero parecía que está, se acomodaba a la nueva área que podía cubrir rápidamente, como queriendo ahogarme a propósito.

Sentía que mi boca se rebalsaba y ya no podía tragar más, más arcadas y mí cuerpo expulsó lo que había tratado de ingerir anteriormente, pero todo esto se atoro en mi boca y sucedió lo inevitable.

Mis vías respiratorias se taparon.

Mi consciencia se perdía de a poco. Las voces. Mi mamá, papá, espacio exterior. Nada de eso había sido creado para mí, pues yo llegaría hasta aquí.

Moriría antes de ver el exterior y compartir algo de tiempo con mi familia, eso no era lo que quería. Todo comenzaba a nublar. Mi cuerpo en un intento inútil de pelear con esta masa, dió, según yo, la patada más fuerte y alborotadora de todas, ya que incluso pude sentir que algo se quebraba detrás de la membrana gracias al brusco golpe de mis pies. Algo largo y delgado. Perdón mama.

Puntitos de colores se hacían presentes en mi vista y me hacían ver figuras y formas, donde no había más que esta asquerosa pasta ya casi sólida. Era oficial. La muerte me estaba recibiendo con fanfarrea, ya que no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de esta. Los puntos comenzaros a moverse vertiginosamente y mis ojos trataron de seguirlos. Las lagrimas eran atrapadas por la pasta que ahora ya me rodeaba por completo.

Los ruidos se hacían más estridentes. Lograba ver algo. Algo acompañaba los sonidos que provenían desde afuera. Extrañamente parecía entrar algo más de luz. Algo estaba rasgando la superficie exterior de la membrana, pero ya no podía ver y menos oír, la consciencia me abandonaba por completo y ya no era capaz de mantenerme despierta. Mami.

No supe nada más.


	4. Ver Todo y Mantente Despierta

Una voz.

-Re... mee. – dijo la extraña voz que oía entrecortadamente, ¿seria una sueño? Mi s ojos trataron de entornar al figura que me dirigía la palabra, pero solo lograron identificar una sombra muy borrosa. ¿Mamá? - …da .. res…

Luz.

Un sueño agitado.

Morir.

¡Mis ojos!

Mi nariz.

Algo me sostenía. Ya no flotaba. Mhm. Acaso estoy… ¿Respirando? No sabría decir. ¡Que demonios! Hay demasiada luz, mis párpados ya no funcionan bien. No quiero abrir los ojos. La luz los traviesa muy fácilmente.

Demonios me sigo moviendo involuntariamente. Patas y golpes. Y sigo masticando pasta. Que extraña esta pasta. Cambió de sabor. No entiendo.

¿Porque?

¿Porque siento que no estoy flotando? ¡Hey! ¿Como puede ser que este respirando? La pasta… La membrana. Había algo extraño.

Estoy pateando mucho, pero en el corto periodo que llevo así, no he pateado nada de la membrana que me rodeaba…. Que extraño. Tampoco siento quebrarse nada a raíz de mis golpes bruscos. Muy extraño.

La masa que me rodea realmente se ha vuelto muy dura. Ya no la puedo tragar. Lo que tengo en la boca definitivamente ya no cortan la pasta. ¡Déjame en paz pasta horrible!

¿Porque no puedo morir y ya? No quiero más esta agonía. Pero que extraño. Algo era distinto. Me di cuenta de que ya no estaba sufriendo. Nos tenía pasta en mis oídos. Y no entendía la razón de aquello, pero me sentía extrañamente cómoda. ¿A que se debe esto? El control de mi cuerpo ya parecía mió nuevamente, y extrañamente seguía sintiendo esta sensación de comodidad. Aún no entiendo porque…

Mhmmm... Si no estoy flotando ¿a que se debe que siento que mi cuerpo esta suspendido en una superficie?, porque mis pies definitivamente estaban flotando. Pero mi torso, al mismo modo que mi cabeza, estaban apoyados en algo. Muy helado a propósito, pero me acostumbraba rápidamente. Mis ojos seguían fuertemente cerrados y ya no sentía esa extraña hinchazón incomoda y molesta que me había asediado segundos antes de perder la conciencia.

¡Eso era!

Recuerda, fuerza un poco la memoria. La pasta entrando por mis oídos. La pasta tratando de ahogarme. Yo tragando algo de esa pasta, para hacerme espacio para respirar. Mi cuerpo en su inútil intento de expulsar la masa de mi interior, y ahí fue cuando me comencé a ahogar.

Bien. Eso lo recuerdo. En realidad no es mucho cuando lo cuentas de esa forma, pero esos momentos fueron horribles.

Rayos. ¿Porque hay tanta luz? Sigue concentrándote, distráete.

¿En donde iba? Ah si. Entones deslumbré un poco mas de luz proveniente del exterior. Sentía sonidos que nunca había oído antes y luego algo que se aproximaba a mí desde el exterior. Rayos.

Me hubiera gustado estar mas tiempo despierta y así averiguar que había sucedido después. ¿Cuanto tiempo habré dormido? Porque de algo ya estaba segura, no había muerto. Y al pensar esto algo sucedió en mi interior.

Un sentimiento que había sentido solo una vez hace mucho tiempo. O poco, no sabría decir. Me sentí feliz. ¡Estaba afuera! ¡Lo había logrado! No entendía muy bien, pero había salido todo bien, estaba afuera y si solo abría mis ojos, podría ver a la figura borrosa que se desdibujaba al exterior de la membrana.

Mis miedos se disiparon rápidamente y sentí que quería correr por todo el lugar que me rodeaba, pero la luz proveniente del exterior de mis párpados me lo impediría definitivamente, Aún así me sentía muy feliz.

-No Renesmee. – murmuró una voz en un tono apaciguadle. ¡Esa voz! Ya la había oído. ¡Alegría! ¡Mas alegría! ¡Mi padre! ¡Si! ¡Que bien!

De pronto me hice consciente a lo que se refería. Sin darme cuenta seguía mordiendo lo que sea que estaba mordiendo. Y en ese momento seguí la orden que mi padre me había dado, y me detuve.

-¿Que es lo que estás esperando? - En ese momento sentí la presencia de otro ser en la habitación que no podía ver. Tenía una esencia distinta a mi padre. Aunque me resultaba agradable. Extrañamente agradable.

-Toma al bebe. – Dijo mi padre. Mi familia. La luz ya se hacia aguantable. Y mis párpados estaban dándome el permiso de abrir mis ojos conscientemente. Me atreví a hacerlo, y logre verle el rostro. Mi padre. Me sonreía y se notaba alegre, aunque algo cansado. ¡El me había sacado de ahí! Quise dar las gracias en vos alta, pero solo emití un extraño ruido. El nombre sería algo que tendría que averiguar con el tiempo, porque nuevamente sentía la necesidad de cerrar mis ojos y entregarme al sueño

-Dámela a mi- dijo una voz a cual fuente no lograba divisar en mi perímetro visual, que se componía en gran parte del techo de la habitación. Mis ojos se cerraron nuevamente. – Lo tengo bajo control. Dame al bebe Edward.

Y en ese momento mi padre se sintió aludido y giró su cabeza, hasta encontrarse con la mirada de su interlocutora. Edward, mi padre, la miró con los ojos cargados en desconfianza. –Edward, cuidare de ella hasta que Bella…- y en ese momento me posó cuidadosa, aunque rápidamente en los brazos de otro ser igual de frío que mi padre.

¿Bella? – me dije. ¿Quien sería Bella?

Sería posible….

No supe más.


	5. El Sillón Blanco

Me siento agotada.

No he reposado un solo segundo a pesar de haber perdido la conciencia constantemente. Cada vez que me duermo algo cambia.

¿Que cambios hay ahora?

Tenía harto espacio para mis movimientos, eso era algo muy bueno, aunque irónicamente ya no me apetecía moverme.

Otro cambio y muy absurdo, por lo demás. A momentos me sentía culpable por este hecho, ya que no sé porque no pude haber pensado lo mismo anteriormente para no hacerle daño a mi madre…

¡Mi madre! ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Cómo se encontraba? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Le habré causado tanto daño?

Quien me tenía en sus brazos, pareció notar mi cambio de ánimo. Nos desplazábamos, sentía como nos movíamos con gran velocidad pero duró muy poco tiempo, ya que antes de darme cuenta estaba en otra posición, y ahora me encontraba entre sus dos brazos, firmes y suaves, igual de helados y rígidos que los de mi padre. Muy, pero muy cómoda.

Algo me molesta, por detrás de mi boca, espero que se pase.

No sé porque intuía que no me cargaba mi madre, eso significaba algo malo, muy malo. Pero no me podía quejar, hasta ahora, quien me sostenía me había tratado muy amablemente y había tenido mucho cuidado en transportarme.

Si, ya lo recuerdo, ella le ofreció a mi padre, Edward, que me cuidaría hasta que Bella…. Y había dejado la frase ahí. Su tono no era muy prometedor cuando pronunció ese nombre. Conecté ideas y pensamientos, y asumí que Bella y mi madre, eran la misma persona y quien me cargaba oficialmente no era mi madre.

No sé si deba causarme gracia, pero algo dentro de mi boca me esta molestando. Como una molesta picazón.

Tenía tan poco tiempo aquí, tan poco tiempo de vida, que no sabría decir que me encontraba segura o si estaba en peligro en los brazos de alguien que no fueran mis padres directos, pero también pude deducir, que, a pesar del tono lúgubre con que habían mencionado el nombre de mi madre, denotaba cierta preocupación hacia mí.

¿Sería capaz de abrir nuevamente los ojos? Yo creo que si. Si ya los abrí antes no veo porque no darle un intento. Lentamente el parpado inferior se despegó del inferior.

Y ahí estaba.

Le lograba ver solo un lado de la cara, pero podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo, feliz. Yo también lo estaba. Eso es bueno, que alguien comparta tu sentimiento de felicidad.

Me di cuenta que no me estaba viendo directamente a los ojos porque estaba concentrada pasándome por todo el cuerpo algo muy calentito, y suave. Pronto me vi envuelta en algo muy cómodo, calentito y agradable. Wow, que rico.

A pesar de lo increíblemente relajada que me hallaba en esos momentos, mi picazón se convirtió en un rápido desenfreno de hambre y ardor. No sabia que hacer con eso. La última vez que había sentido esto se había visto sofocado por un impulso externo y un rico sabor. Pero yo no había hecho nada para que se detuviera, esa vez se detuvo solo. Al parecer ahora me las tendría que arreglar yo sola.

¡Hambre!

Los sonidos que llegaban a mi, eran evidentemente claros. Yo y no sé porque motivo, tenia que mantenerme en constante respiración, tenia que tomar aire y botarlo una y otra vez. Lo raro era, que mi portador, mi portadora quiero decir, no parecía dar señales de ese extraño movimiento. Parecía no necesitarlo.

Otra cosa que me dí cuenta, también, es que cuando me fijé en que tenía que seguir cierto ritmo, algo sucedía dentro de mi. Un repique constante y muy acelerado. Algo como un, Pum pum, Pum pum, Pum pum. Eso era algo aun mas extraño porque no sentía ningún sonido similar en la habitación.

Que extraño.

¿Seré yo quien produzca ese sonido? No veo porque no. Un momento. Siento otro sonido parecido. Si. Pero es algo un poco mas grave y bajo. Y demás está decir que muy irregular, pero parece llegar de muy lejos, o cerca no sabría decir.

¡Hambre!

Quería gritarlo pero al parecer, no podía hacer nada más que emitir gruñidos y llantos. Que frustrante. Pronto una suave voz, suave como la manta y dulce como lo que calmaba mi hambre, hablo en voz baja y cariñosa. Me decía cosas sin sentido alguno francamente, pero jaja, me daba risa.

-Re, nes, mee, si. Bebita linda. Si. – Lo decía una y otra vez y ahora su vista quedo fija en la mía. Que extraño. Mis ojos ya no me molestaban, es mas quería ver todo y mantenerme despierta para estar pendiente de todo a mí alrededor. – Soy Rosalie, podrás decirme Rose o tía. Pequeña linda. – Me decía todo esto, mientras me mecía de lado a lado y tocaba con sus heladitos dedos, mi nariz y dibujaba figuritas por mi mejilla. – Al parece los sonidos que emitía, ni ella los entendía pero de algún modo, me causaban chiste, y no podía evitar el sonreír. Que risa jaja. Tal ves mis movimientos que habían retornado a su estado de descontrol absoluto, mi tía Rose captó que mi ardor ya era insoportable y que necesitaba calmarlo.

Sin percatarme como, o de que manera o cuanto tiempo se demoro en realizar la acción, tenía algo muy blando en la entrada de mi boca. Algo que resultaba altamente moldeable y cómodo a la hora de mascar. Lo tomé entre los dientes y comencé a masticar, pero no ocurrió nada. Eso me molestó.

De pura rabia seguí masticando rápidamente hasta que me quedé sin aire, y tuve que respirar nuevamente. Ahí fue cunado mis labios se cerraron y la succión que produje para inspirar trajeron algo a mi boca. Algo dulce, algo sabroso, ¡algo que calmaba el ardor! El truco, al parecer, no era morderlo, sino que era aun más simple, consistía en poner "eso blando" entre mis labios, y luego comenzar a realizar un tipo de succión.

El sabor era delicioso. Mi hambre y mi ardor se calmaban y sentía una satisfacción genial. El hambre, la sed, todo, parecía desaparecer. Realmente, todo desaparecía.

Pronto entendí de que se trataba esto. Mis ojos volvían a cerrarse y la conciencia me dejaba nuevamente, pero esta vez sabia que no había peligro. Sabia que el dormir me traería un nuevo descanso, y me acercaría de momentos mas a estar con mis padres.

Realmente anhelaba eso. Aquí con mi tía que ahora me mecía lenta y cariñosamente y me decía cosas aún más incoherentes, hacían que mi mente divagara. Mis parpados se cerraban cada vez más y mi tía quedaba detrás de esta cortina de pestañas. Me miraba con gracia y una gran sonrisa. Estaba feliz. Que genial. Aunque mi boca no cesaba su trabajo de ingerir, el resto de mi cuerpo me abandonaba a lo que prometía un descanso prolongado y agradable.

Creo que de lejos, nunca había dormido tan feliz, calmada y alegre. Además mientras estaba por perder la conciencia completamente, la sala pareció llenarse de un aroma muy distinto a los que había sentido con anterioridad. Era un aroma muy agradable de respirar. Mi agradable sueño ahora parecía insuperable.

No supe más. Ese aroma…


	6. Pum pum Pum pum

_-Entonces ¡vete!-_ Y algo pequeño se quebró.

No sabía decir si estaba soñando. Lo mas probable es que si. Ya que este maravilloso sueñito, no podría verse afectado por nada. Recordaba haber visto antes de dormirme, a, como ella decía, tía Rose. Me tenía rodeada en sus brazos. Estaba cómoda dentro de algo suavecito y cómodo. Muy calentito por lo demás. ¡Ah si! También estaba masticando algo entre mis dientes y salía algo muy sabroso. Que más podía pedir. Ja ja. Realmente estaba cómoda. Era un regalo poder estar así de cómoda. No podía parar de decirlo. Era todo un cambio a lo apretada e incomoda que me encontrara antes. Definitivamente estoy soñando. Entonces ¿porque escucho voces y que parecen alteradas sobre todo? Espero que eso que se rompió esté bien. Definitivamente estoy soñando.

¡Hey!

Algo me parecía conocido. Esa voz me recordaba algo. No sé que la verdad. Pero me sonaba muy familiar. Que extraño. _"No Renesmee". _ ¡Claro! ¡Ahí estaba la relación! Yo ya había oído esa voz antes. Sonaba un tanto menos histérica que ahora, pero era la misma voz. Era la voz de mi padre. Pero se notaba que no estaba en esta habitación. Y también había un dejo de frustración en su voz.

Sonidos varios acompañaban la orquesta que se filtraba en mis oídos. Era maravilloso poder tener la claridad de los sonidos. Aquí tome conciencia de que ya no esta durmiendo y solo tenía los ojos cerrados. Rayos. Por lo menos no fue desagradable como desperté.

Siguiendo con eso de los sonidos, me encantaba oír todo lo que se podía oír. Si, Lo mas cercano a mi era la voz de Tía Rose, que seguia cantando cosas sin sentido. Me tendría que recordar en un futuro no muy lejano, mencionarle las bobadas que me decía cuando me tenía en sus brazos. Luego también estaba un sonido que cambiaba constantemente, era de una calidad ruidosa y saturada, pero se entendía a la perfección, de repente esta fuente emitía voces humanas y abruptamente emitía música, y en otros casos ambas. Que extraño, tendría que abrir los ojos y buscar la fuente. No. Ahora no. Para lo cómoda que estoy ahora… No gracias. Habrá tiempo para eso después.

Había otros sonidos que aportaban su pequeña contribución a esta maravillosa balada, como pequeños Pío pío a lo lejos. Sonidos graves que se acercaban, también, emitiendo música, de un estilo completamente distinto al que se escuchaba de mi fuente mas cercana y se alejaban rápidamente.

Sin duda alguna, el más extraño de todos, era uno que venia de otra habitación. Emitía un sonido irregular forzado, como si le costara emitir sonido alguno. Estaba esforzándose, o eso me parecía. Ahora bien si forzaba un poco mi dormida mente, podría llegar a la conclusión que, a mi alrededor, contándome a mi, habían tres sonidos parecidos. El mío que sonaba apurado, uno que sonaba muy fuerte y grave pero de la misma forma, muy regular. Y el otro que sonaba como… como… si estuviera apagándose… De cierta forma me dio algo de pena, lastima.

Algo se acercaba y se incrementaba el agradable y distinto olor que venia sintiendo. La fuerza de los pasos acompasada del sonido fuerte regular, parecido al mío, parecían ser de la misma fuente y venia incrementándose la claridad con la que oía el _Pum pum_. En ese momento la conexión se hizo sola. Y me entró miedo.

Como habían hablado de ella. El aspecto tétrico y cansado de mi padre y como él la había mirado. Miedo, pánico, pena. La fuente del sonido lastimero, y mi madre, Bella. De alguna forma sabia que ella era la que emitía ese sonido sin fuerza alguna. Si antes tenia pena ahora me sentía fatal.

Yo era la razón de todo esto, la razón por la cual mi madre emitía ese sonido triste. No sabía nada de este mundo la verdad, pero ese sonido apagado no podía significar nada bueno.

De hecho, sentía una sensación de peligro, como si algo estuviera mal. Me impaciente mientras sentía los pasos que se acercaban a mi y yo no podía hacer nada en los brazos de Rose. Tenia que hacer algo, pero ese aroma… ese aroma resultaba tan agradable. ¿Que debía hacer? No había forma de ir donde mi madre siendo aun incapaz de moverme por mi misma. De todas formas tenia que intentarlo de alguna forma si yo lograba posicionarme cerca de Bella, mi madre, de alguna forma ese sonido se tornaría mas acompasado y regular, algo alegre. No sabia como. Pero si juntaba esos dos hechos o factores en ese momento todo se solucionaría. Tendría que hacerlo.

Ese aroma no me deja pensar en paz, ¡rayos!

Los pasos se escuchan más fuertes mientras. En mi desesperación tía Rose me mal entendió y trato de arroparme mas fuertemente contra esto blandito. Tenia que intentarlo de todas formas. Liberé que tenia en la boca sabiendo que dejaría de sentir el rico sabor que procedía de _eso_ y di una sola patada a la blandura que tenia alrededor mío tendría que estar libre pronto si seguía así.

No funciono.

Sentía que mis pocas energías abandonaban mi cuerpo nuevamente por el sobre uso que eles estaba dando y pronto no tendría mas para mantener los ojos abiertos. Tengo que hacer algo y rápido. Tengo que llegar donde mamá.

No había trascurrido otro paso más desde que trate de liberarme. Hay algo extraño aquí. La fuente del aroma, obviamente, se encontraba cerca mío, porque el olor era muy concentrado y fuerte a la ves, pero su avance hacia mi había sido interrumpido por alguna razón. Tenia que intentar acomodarme mejor para ver mejor que estaba sucediendo alrededor. No aguantaba más esto. Mi madre, los pasos, mi tía Rose y, ¡rayos! ¡Ese aroma! Quiero moverme en paz. ¡Vamos!

De todas formas lo tengo que intentar nuevamente. Si me trato de acomodar de forma brusca nuevamente, Rose me tratara de acomodar nuevamente, tiene que ser algo mas sutil ahora.

Me incliné hacia un costado, y por fin, tía Rose se dejó de bobadas y me tomó con sus manos heladas, aunque no era una sensación del todo incomoda, y en lo que me pareció un instante, me había colocado sobre su hombro izquierdo y me acariciaba la espalda suave y gentilmente. El rápido movimiento me dejo un tanto mareada para mis jóvenes ojos y tuve que mantenerlos cerrado un momento, mientras me concentraba aun mas fuertemente en mi oído y en mi olfato. Ese aroma era realmente fuerte, concentrado, pero muy, muy, muy agradable y rico de oler. Sabia que si abría los ojos en ese momento vería la fuente del aroma, y podría hacerle saber que hacia mucha gracia que estuviera aquí. Aunque tal vez solo haría sonidos extraños, ojala entendiera su aroma era una compañía de lo mas agradable.

La sensación de peligro que tenia antes se había esfumado por completo, aún quería saber donde estaba y que le ocurría a mi madre. Pero tendría que esperar. No podía hacer nada por ahora. Si tía Rose no ha reaccionado de forma extraña ante la presencia de este aroma que esta detrás suyo también debe significar que es alguien de confianza. Y no debería porque alarmarme. Me había cansado todo el movimiento que había realizado con anterioridad. Pero si deseaba matar las dudas que tenia en estos momentos lo mejor seria abrir los ojos nuevamente y entender que era la fuente de tal aroma. Por descarte sabia que no era mi padre ahora que lo pienso. No había tenido mucho tiempo de analizar u oler su aroma de forma muy precisa cunado me tenia en sus brazos, pero me recuerdo algo un poco mas dulce y suave.

Mi tía rose tampoco emanaba ese tipo de olor. También era algo mas fuerte un tanto mas acido, pero igual de agradable y dulce que mi padre.

La fuente del olor combinada con ese _Pum pum_ tan fuerte que se oía me hacían sentir mas curiosidad por quien emanaba ese aroma. Bueno debería hacerlo pronto, si no, no sé que podría pasar o peor aún, ese aroma podría tomar la decisión de marcharse. ¡No! Tengo que impedirlo y no podía creer, que mi flojera para abrir mis cansados ojos fuera a estropear la presencia de ese aroma que me resultaba tan rico de oler. Tenía que retenerlo de alguna forma. Mantenerlo a _mi_ lado. Era _¡mi aroma!_ Aquí vamos.

Abrí mis ojos en ese momento y toda la urgencia que tenía momentos antes por abrir los ojos y averiguar de quien se trataba la fuente del olor, se transformaron rápidamente en…


	7. Entre atreverse y no poder evitarlo

...Bruscos mareos y deseos de correr por salvar lo que había logrado conservar durante todo este rápido y atroz proceso, mi vida. ¡Tenía que correr y salvar mi vida! Escapar de la presa de tía Rosalie.

Esos ojos me devolvían una vista capaz de, no sé, ver a través de mi y en algún momento comenzaría a hacerme daño. Tendría que gritarle a tía Rose, y pedirle que corriéramos rápidamente. Esa mirada nos quitaría la vida. Pero a pesar de todo el miedo y terror que sentí, mis ojos no se apartaron un solo segundo de esa mirada.

Sabía que si me movía, no viviría para contarlo. Quizás y solo quizás no me había visto. Y estaba mirando algo más. Claro, eso y que también se alejaría corriendo cantando las bobadas que decía tía Rose. ¡Qué ilusa!

No, definitivamente me había visto, y no solo me había visto su mirada estaba fijada en mis ojos. En mí. ¡Oh!

Esto pinta feo. Pero... ¿Porque no se mueve? ¿No debería hacer algo? Su mirada era capaz de hacerme sentir culpable de algo. Y no solo eso, si no que también quería de vuelta lo que le habían quitado y parecía que yo era el precio a pagar para tener, lo que fuera que quisiera, de vuelta.

Pero entonces ¿porque me resultaba mortalmente agradable su aroma? Al pensar eso me relajé un montón. Había aprendido por experiencia propia, que algo que huele tan bien, los aromas buenos, no te atacan ni te hacen daño. Algo dentro de mí que me alertaba cuando había problemas, o peligro, se relajó por completo al sentir su aroma y procesar al portador de ese aroma como alguien confiable. Era lo único que podía hacer en todo caso. Si su mirada no me mataba, yo me moriría primero del susto que me causó.

Si las miradas matasen....

No había pasado un solo segundo desde que me fijé en sus ojos, cuando algo en su mortal expresión cambió. Casi podría decir que escuché algo cambiar en su interior. Es más lo oía en esos momentos. El Pum pum que lo acompañaba, se tornó desenfrenado de un momento a otro y sin más, comenzó a cabalgar de forma descontrolada, hasta al punto de dañar mis sensibles oídos. Oh, ¿qué le sucede? Esto se está poniendo extraño. Y otra vez, no había ni terminado de pensar eso cuando....

-¡Chucho asqueroso! - Un grito encolerizado de una voz suave y desgarrada, pero no era cualquier voz, era la voz de mi padre, Edward. No había oído su voz con ese tono de odio, agresión y casi locura, podría decirse, porque, no había terminado de pronunciarlo, cuando se materializó de espaldas a mí, realmente era rápido mi papá, tomó al portador del aroma del cuello y lo arrojó bruscamente al final de la sala. El cuerpo del portador no había terminado de caer cuando mi padre saltó encima de él y lo empujo hacia abajo con los pies ferozmente, dañando seriamente el piso de la sala. Lo tomo del cuello abriendo su boca y emitiendo un rugido fuertísimo

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Es que eres idiota? No es ella, ¡Es su hija! - Mi papá daba algo de susto también, mientras lo tomaba nuevamente del cuello y lo empujaba contra la pared más lejana a mí. Mas gente desconocida se materializo en la sala, y trataron de tomar a mi papá, que maravillosamente los esquivo. ¡Eso papá!

Ahora, por muy extraño que pareciera, el portador, no se defendió a si mismo mientras volaba por los aires, ni cuando caía al piso, de eso me fijé. Si no que peor aún, su mirada seguía fija en mí, y su cara ya no representaba odio, sino que la más pura de las embobaciones que había visto en mi corta vida. Solo había visto una cara mas ridícula hasta ese momento, y era la de tía rose diciendo cosas sin sentido, pero esa cara era realizada a propósito. El portador tenía esa cara mientras me miraba de forma inconsciente, y al parecer aún no era consciente de lo que le estaban haciendo.

-¡Edward! - Gritó alguien de pelo rubio y corto y tan blanco como mi tía o mi papá. - ¿Qué demonios haces? - Mi papa ni siquiera volteo la cabeza cuando tomó al portador, y lo arrojó por los aires nuevamente, pero esta vez perdí el campo de visión, porque ambos salieron despedidos del interior de la casa a través de una gran puerta de cristal, que, de por sí, se hubiera hecho añicos si otra persona, que tampoco conocía, hubiera abierto la puerta hacia el exterior. Qué raro, es como si casi hubiera sabido que eso iba a suceder. Qué extraño todo esto.

Ahora bien, tía Rose ni siquiera se había inmutado ante toda esta acción y solo aprecia envuelta en protegerme y solo se movería si ese objetivo estaba en peligro. Luego de que todos salieron tras mi papá y el agredido portador por la ventana, solo pude oír, rugidos, golpes, gritos golpes, alaridos de dolor, golpes y más golpes.

Y otro golpe más.

-¡Edward! - preguntó otra voz en el exterior- ¿Qué demonios te sucede?- Parecía que al fin habían logrado retenerlo - No es que no desee patearle el trasero a un hombre lobo, no te lo niego, pero Jacob no está haciendo nada para protegerse, es una masacre.

-¡Mira como se arrastra de vuelta a la casa! ¡¿Es que no lo entienden?! – Gritó encolerizado.

Y vi como aparecía gateando el portador de mi aroma. Y ahí se quedó. Nuevamente su mirada se fijaba en la mía, como si nunca se hubieran interpuesto las murallas o los golpes que, notoriamente había recibido en esos escasos segundos. Era como... como si solo pudiera verme a mí.

Todos se materializaron nuevamente en la sala mirando extrañados a... ¿Jacob, habían dicho que era su nombre? Me gustaba el nombre Jacob. Es algo tosco, pero no grosero, es más bien difícil de tragar, pero cuando lo haces por primera vez, se vuelve fácil hacerlo nuevamente, al igual que el fuerte y denso aroma que el emanaba.

¿Entender qué? - Preguntó una mujer de pelo largo castaño que estaba al lado del rubio que hablo por primera vez. Esto era de locos. Si ellos entendían poco, yo no entendía nada.

Luego otro niño rubio desconocido, que estaba tomando por la cintura a una niña de pelo desordenado, la misma que había abierto la puerta de cristal momentos antes, y que apuntaba hacia todos lados, habló por primera vez, si es que a eso se le puede llama hablar.

-Oh, oooh.- Dijo alternando la mirada aterrada desde Jacob hasta a mí. Obviamente, el ya había entendido. Me preguntaba si algún día, explicaría lo que estaba sucediendo. Su rosto parecía lleno de sorpresa, pero también parecía divertido, mientras seguía mirándonos a los dos. Ahora todos lo miraron a él.

-Exactamente - Dijo mi papa, que aún seguía aprisionado en los brazos de uno de los niños más grande, no, el más grande de los que habían aquí.

-¿Pero es solo él? o también...- Pregunto el mismo niño

-Ni siquiera lo pienses tú, Jaz. - Dijo mi padre más sereno, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se notaba que estaba conteniendo sus ganas de reanudar su paliza a Jacob.- Aunque te equivocas... creo. Yo solo leo sus pensamientos y no hay un cambio notorio en lo que piensa. Solo está muy confundida por lo que está sucediendo ahora. - ¿Quien? ¿Yo?¿Confundida? ¡Qué va! ¡Como se les ocurre! - ¿Podrías asegurarte que ella... no....?

Y nuevamente todos me miraron a mí, como si tuviera un bicho raro o hubiera hecho algo indebido. El rubio bajo, me miraba fijamente ahora y luego a Jacob y posteriormente cerró los ojos en señal de concentración. Asintió levemente, aunque también tercio un poco la cabeza. Algo no andaba bien. ¿Alguien se podría dignar a explicarme algo?

-Solo es él - Dijo el que habían nombrado como Jaz, señalando a Jacob con un movimiento de cabeza - Ella no siente nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque no te lo niego, el está dispuesto a morir por ella. - Dijo dando un paso a Jacob - Muy pocas veces he percibido toda esa devoción en un solo ser.

¿De quién rayos estaban hablando? ¿Devoción? ¿Se referían a mí? ¿Jacob moriría por mí? Pero ¿porque alguien haría eso por mi siendo yo tan pequeña aún? ¿Qué es acaso el me quería tanto...?

Mi padre rugió fuertemente de nuevo aprisionado aun en los brazos del niño grande.

-¿Podríamos mantener conversación en un lugar lejos de sus oídos? - Pidió mi padre, mirándome a mí de forma tierna y consoladora. Qué raro. Ya era la segunda vez que estaba segura de que... que había oído... lo que estaba pensando... ¿Cuál es el punto de tener una conversación lejos de mí, si aparentemente yo soy la que tiene el problema? En ese momento hablo la niña de pelo extraño

-Entonces ya que nadie se digna a explicarnos lo que está sucediendo, podríamos partir por lo básico ¿no creen? - Dijo mientras se movía en dirección a mi padre y a su captor. – Emmet, ¿podrías liberar a Edward? - Emmet con una sonrisa muy amplia mirando a Jacob, liberó a mi padre, que parecía contener su impulso de seguir pateando. - Bien, ahora. Rose, Esme ¿podrían mostrarle a Renesmee -¿A quién?-las nuevas flores que planté en el patio trasero? - Tía rose sin perder nada de tiempo me arropó nuevamente y se puso de pie. - Jacob tú te quedas aquí con nosotros. - No le hiso caso y se acercó aún más a mí. - Jacob, nada me impide darle permiso a mi hermano te de una paliza nuevamente. - Dijo posicionándose frente a él, interrumpiendo nuestro contacto visual.

Qué extraño esto.

Creo que desde que me miro la última vez ni él ni yo habíamos cerrado nuestros ojos una sola vez. Mi padre gruño de nuevo. Jacob buscó nuevamente mi mirada entre las piernas de la niña.

-¿Y a este que le dio? - Preguntó la que estaba entre Jacob y yo cuando vio que él, con la mano, trataba de hacerla a un lado para poder ver mejor. Perdiendo un poco la paciencia, ella misma fue la que tomó a Jacob y lo encerró en sus brazos, aprisionándolo y dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

-Rosalie, la niña por favor - Dijo mi padre aún con los ojos cerrado. Sin más explicaciones tía Rose se encaminó a la salida, nos seguía una mujer de pelo largo castaño, de expresión muy amable y simpática. Me sonreía mucho.

Mi padre hablo

-Alice, retenlo con todas tus fuerzas. El tampoco entiende lo que sucede. Su mente está hecha un caos. Es mas...- se dio vuelta a Emmet.- Podrías ayudarla tu también, se pondrá como loco cuando el también lo entienda. - Emmet, aunque no parecía muy contento con el pedido, lo hiso de todas formas.

-Dame un motivo, te lo ruego. -Dijo mirando a Jacob mientras lo tomaba con sus brazos. Jacob por su parte aun se resistía haberme perdido de su campo visual.

Tía rose, se detuvo, y miró la escena que se veía bastante graciosa, por lo menos para mí. Dos personas tomando a un tercero que estaba en el piso tratando de liberarse con cara de bobo, mi padre que se había reclinado sobre la pared y había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Jaz, por su parte de había alejado un tanto de la escena pero seguía observando a Jacob de manera divertida.

-Ok -Dijo Alice - ¿Podrías explicarnos ahora? - Mi padre abrió los ojos en dirección hacia mí, y luego a tía Rose. Ella asintió y seguimos nuestro camino hacia a afuera. - Jacob trató de seguirnos, pero estaba completamente inmóvil.

-¿Como pudo suceder esto?- se lamentó mi padre, ya solo oía su voz.- ¿Porque no eres capaz de dejarnos en paz? ¿Dejarme en paz?

-Edward, contrólate - Advirtió Jaz, con voz lenta. El camino hacia afuera era muy bonito pero la luz del día me enceguecía un poco. Veía el umbral un poco más adelante. No deberíamos tardar.- Es el momento. Explícales.

Silencio.

La luz de afuera era asombrosamente blanca. Mis ojos tardarían en acostumbrarse a ella.

-La razón por la que Jacob está así de bobo, incapaz de controlarse el mismo, ni de reaccionar en estos momentos, y por la que no pude controlarme, se debe a que...

En ese momento salimos las tres al exterior de la casa y la luz blanca me encegueció por completo. Tanto la luz del cielo, como la hermosa piel de tía Rose.

-…La imprimó.- Dijo mi padre, con voz baja y callada, casi lamentándolo. El portador del aroma. Mi aroma. Me había… ¿Imprimado? ¿Qué rayos significa eso?


End file.
